


We're in Heaven

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, especially not after that asshole jensen sang this, listen I couldn't not do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Inspired by Jensen singing 'Heaven' by Bryan Adams at SPNDallas 2019.





	We're in Heaven

Cas waves goodbye as Sam and Eileen's SUV backs down the driveway and pulls away. A flash of light catches his eye, and he takes a moment to admire the silver band on his finger and the way it catches the light from the sunset. Softly smiling, he turns back through the doorway behind him, and flicks both sets of locks over.

A clang, followed by a curse, then the lull of music, draws his attention back to Dean. He's standing at their kitchen sink, washing the remaining dishes from dinner, and swaying to the music coming from a speaker the dining room.

“Do you need any help, Dean?” Cas asks as he moves to stand behind Dean, sliding his arms around the man’s waist, head hooked over his shoulder.

“Nah, just about done. Almost got soaked when the pan slipped outta my hands though.” Dean turns his head and gives a kiss to Cas' cheek.

“I'm sorry, I was caught in conversation with Eileen.  It was my turn to do the dishes.” After a pause, he continues. “She's already making plans for us, you know.”

Dean laughs, as if he expected anything less of his sister in law.

“Of course she is. We've been engaged for two hours, what do you expect?”

“Well, I'll be thankful for the help when it comes time.”

They stand and sway at the sink for a minute more, Cas struggling to recall the lyrics to the song playing.

“What are we listening to? It sounds familiar.”

“'Love of a Lifetime' by Firehouse. It's the best of the 80's, Cas. Power Ballads.”

“I thought you said the best part of the 80's was the Hair Bands and Prince.”

“Oh, well, yeah they're great in their own respects and you know I'll never turn off ‘Raspberry Beret’. But, you can't deny the awesomeness of a love song with electric guitars.” Cas hums in agreement and releases Dean's waist as he finishes rinsing the last of the silverware. “Besides, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's rocking one of these bad boys at a karaoke bar.”

Cas' mind chases the memory of Dean and Charlie, drinks in hand, giggling their way through two Bon Jovi songs before stumbling back to the table their group was at. It's the night he first realized he was in love with Dean, and his attention is again drawn to the weight of the ring on his finger.

“Do I get to buy you a ring, Dean? I know traditionally the groom doesn’t have an engagement ring, but seeing as we’re both the grooms, I don’t think that applies anymore.”

Dean finishes drying his hands and placing the towel back over the over handle before turning to Cas at the edge of the island counter.

“If you want to buy me a ring, you can buy me a ring, angel. All that matters to me, is that you said yes.”

Grabbing Dean by the front of his button down, Cas tugs him closer, and wraps his arms around his fiancées broad shoulders. The music continues to play, louder now, in the silence between them; a piano, guitar, and then a man’s smooth voice. Dean’s hands come to rest at the small of Cas’ back, pulling him closer yet, and slowly turning them as they begin to sway, not bothering to keep time with the beat.

Cas rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, nose tucked in toward Dean’s neck, placing a light kiss above the collar of his shirt.

As the song reaches the bridge, and then the final chorus, Cas can feel the vibrations in Dean’s chest as he starts to sing.

_“And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in Heaven.”_

Picking his head up, Cas presses his lips to Dean’s, then pulls away, only far enough to lean his forehead against Dean’s.

\-----

**_Ten months later_ **

Dean pulls Cas away from his dessert and into the middle of the dance floor, much to Cas’ annoyance, and their friends’ laughter.

“Dean! I wasn’t done yet!”

“You can finish in a minute, Cas, this is more important.”

“This honestly couldn’t have waited three minutes? We have the hall rented for the rest of the night.”

Dean just shakes his head, muttering a cryptic ‘you’ll see’, before pulling Cas in by his waist, and linking their other hands together at the side.

Cas recognizes the opening notes of the song, and the initial frown on his face softens as Dean leads them in a slow circle. He’s instantly taken back to the night of their engagement; swaying in the middle of the kitchen for what seemed like an eternity, just the two of them, enjoying the silence and each other’s company.

Just like that night, Dean bows his head to Cas’ level and rests their foreheads together. The group of people around them fade a bit into the distance, and then completely disappear as Dean begins to sing softly.

_“Now **my** dreams have **all** come true. Through the good times and the bad, yeah, I’ll be standing there by you.”_

The thumb of Dean’s hand at his waist moves in slow circles, which Cas supposes should calm his racing pulse, but it seems to have the opposite effect. As he tries a slow breath in, and out, his eyes well up with tears, heart so full of love and admiration for the man in front of him.

_“And baby you're all that I want, when you're lyin' here in my arms. I'm findin' it hard to believe, we're in Heaven.”_

Tilting his chin up slightly, Cas kisses Dean with passion. Their friends holler and cheer around them, causing Dean to chuckle. As he pulls back, he wipes away the tear that’s fallen to Cas’ cheek, and presses their lips together once more.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
